carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Chevrolet Trail-B L. Azer
' "I trusted them with this but why is this happening?" —Trail-B talking to himself while responding to his clan/brand base. '''Chevrolet Trail-B L. Azer '''is a major character in the third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh chapters of The World of Cars. His best friend Semi-Trail who he met after his life put at risk after Tohawk betrays the Chevrolet. His weapon called "Daggeronic-V" which the dagger is absorbing electromagnetic particles that connected to his body which he can activate anytime. The Trail Trail-B makes his first appearance wherein he appears in front of Nitro and he says that if he wants to protect Navigator why he killed the MK-Lincoln 4 and Trail-B tells the truth that he kill MKV because he is nearly died after being impaled by an spikes multiple times. Nitro irritates, He engages a "Spike Rush" to Semi-Trail but Semi-Trail dodges it all, Trail-B quickly throw 5 daggers to Nitro in 1 second. Nitro says that it's not gonna effect on his body but when Trail-B activates the electromagnetic pulse in the dagger in which Nitro has been electrocuted and stunned lying on the ground. Suddenly, Navigator & Continental spotted them and Navigator can't believe that Semi-Trail is involved what Nitro did to them. Nitro can't take any more he skilled "De-Spike Shield" He blasted out and secure if someone hurt. After Nitro escapes, Trail-B recognized to each other. Trail-B apologized that he kill one of their member MKV, he killed it because he is dying upon the spikes of Nitro. Continental accepts it and he has no regret about it since he do what will gonna be happen. Meanwhile, A loud growl of Baphomet hears which means that Baphomet is dying. When Semi-Trail & Trail-B is hiding, Semi-Trail did not noticed that he stepped upon a "Sticky-Glue Trap" in which he can't barely move. Trail-B tries to remove him but they spotted and been slashed out by B. Nov. His chest is over-sliced up in which he can't even fight against B. Nov. While B. Nov is talking to him, He is bruising by the Baphomets..He can't barely move after been bruised by the Baphomets, Letting B. Nov gets Semi-Trail out to him, He sudden hears someone arguing to each other, When he saw Veyron & Ch3r Trail-B cames, He refuses and say to Veyron that "We can't" Trail-B rushed to the Stinglant's Hospital to cure his illness. B. Altis, Uranus & Infernus responds and ask what happened, Trail-B answers that they got been ambushed by B. Nov and they got Semi-Trail through their hideout. While Veyron planning a mission to retrieve Semi-Trail back immediately, Trail-B requests that if they know a easily way to go in that hideout without knowing anyone outside to ensure B. Nov never knows all about this. Trail-B is now fully recovered and he is ready to find Semi-Trail. When they locates the sewer, Ch3r & G. Corolla go down first to check if it is safe but suddenly they both shouted and the cover gets closed. Veyron & Trail-B trying to remove the cover and sudden the cover opens revealing G. Corolla reports that they are nearly set in the trap. They don't know who set the trap, Ch3r thinks that there is someone who leaves here so they need to be careful crossing this sewer. G. Corolla is still navigating a direction, Trail-B asks the group about the mission, he admits that he has a feeling that he doesn't trust the CTC before his relationship to Semi-Trail as an Bestfriend but it is all changed when Semi-Trail came to him. Veyron says that he can let those feelings out because it is just a thoughts. Afterwards, G. Corolla found a cover when he look out, he says that they are in the ducatti base knowing as one of the dangerous mafia in the CW. G. Corolla silently closed the cover but Veyron accidentally triggers the trap connecting to the ladder up to the cover which the alarm was activated in the sewer. the mafia hears and they quickly responds. They are all run quickly to stay out from the mafia Ch3r makes a distraction by summoning an phyton. When they finally escaped at the ducatti's base, G. Corolla opens a cover again and they finally reached B. Nov hideout, but when they climb up they saw nothing. Trail-B's thought that it is not only the hideout it is one of B. Nov's hideout. They look outside and they all saw some abandoned factories. G. Corolla thinks that they are nearly closed because he hears a noise. Trail-B checked the 1st factory and he saw Semi-Trail far and he is on the jail loosing energy. Suddenly, the screen moves closely to B. Nov looks to Trail-B and say that "''It is all gonna set in my hand, Welcome to Gate of Baphomet." .4: Dark N' Weapons Trail-B was approached by G. Corolla wherein he is recruiting to join in his mission. When G. Corolla tells that it is all about the Doomsdeath. He backed out because he is not ready to face the Doomsdeath refusing to join in his mission. Warrior: Re-Velphard Trail-B blocked when Alterra & CR-V wanted to know why the Honda-C's are all leaving the town.